Cake
by DarkAngelChic
Summary: Kyoko has to become Ren's substitute manager again, and she makes cake.


Substitute Manager…….Again

"Ren, I'm sorry!!", Yashiro, Ren Tsuruga's , manager said, as he bowed down.

"Yashiro, I already told you it was okay." Ren told him. Yashiro had broken his arm, because he had tried to fix the air-conditioner in his house, and it had fallen on him. Ren suddenly realized, that Yashiro was looking at him, with a smirk on his face. This means trouble, Ren thought as he gulped.

"Yashiro?" he asked. Yashiro's gave off a mysterious glint.

"I'm sure that you'll be alright without me though. I sent a special request to the President, and he agreed to send the person I asked for." Yashiro said, smugly. Ren clenched his teeth.

"Please don't tell me you requested-" but before he could finish his sentence, he heard a , "Yashiro! Mr. Tsuruga!". He looked around and was surprised to find Kyoko there. Or he wasn't surprised to find Kyoko, he was surprised that she was wearing the dreaded Love Me uniform.

"Kyoko, good to see you." Yashiro said, happily.

"How's your arm?" Kyoko asked, worried. Ren got irritated that he wasn't included in her greeting.

"Bad. Very bad. At this rate, I'll be back at my job, in about 6 weeks." Yashiro said, sadly.

"Oh. Well, don't worry, I'll make sure that you're job gets done." Kyoko said, and pointed to the job, (Ren) .

"I'm sorry that you have to stay with the Dark Knight for 6 weeks." Yashiro said sadly. Ren scowled at being called the Dark Knight.

"It's fine." Kyoko said. After that they left Yashiro at the hospital. Then, Ren noticed that Kyoko had a 2 huge bags, on both of her shoulders.

"Ms. Mogami, what are those bags for?" he asked. She looked at him, and smiled cutely. He pretended that he was looking for the car. I'm just happy we're surrounded by people, or I don't know what I would do, he thought, as he put his hand nervously through his hair.

"Yashiro told me to bring clothes, because the only way I can be a good manager is if I'm where you are at all times." she replied. Ren made a mental note, to kick Yashiro, for putting him in a bad position. When they had gotten in the car, Ren focused only on the driving. Suddenly he felt something tickle inside his nose. He stopped the car, because a red light came up, and as soon as he stopped, he sneezed……Like this.

"ACHOOOOOOOOO!!" And he was about to apologize to Kyoko for bad manners, but when he turned to face her, he was surprised to find her holding out a Kleenex out to him. He took one and blew his nose, then threw it into the car trashcan. Yup, Ren has a trash can in his car.

"Thank you, Ms. Mogami. " he said. She smiled at him.

"I always come prepared, especially for you." she said. Ren focused on driving again, as he tried not to blush at what she said. After all, it can mean something other than coming prepared with tissue. wink After a few more minutes, they finally got to his flat. He opened the door, and watched as she dumped her bags onto the couch. Suddenly, she darted from the living room straight into the kitchen. He followed her, and was surprised to find that she was looking inside of the fridge.

"Ms. Mogami…..what are you doing?" he asked. She turned and glared at him. He gulped.

"You….have only one small bento box in here." she said, in a dangerous voice.

"Well……I ate the rest…." he said. Her glare intensified.

"Mr. Tsuruga? What did you eat today?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"……………………………...A bento box……………………………" he said. He gulped some more, as she came toward him slowly. He became surprised as she went right by him, and picked up one of her bags, and brought it into the kitchen. He followed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't answer. Instead she opening the bag, and dumped it's contents onto his kitchen counter. He was surprised to find vegetables, meat, sweets, and ingredients, all over the counter.

"I told you I always come prepared. Especially for you." she said, again. He turned around and left her to cook, as he allowed himself 5 minutes to blush. 'I told you I always come prepared. Especially for you', kept replying in his head until he heard a bang, and then an 'ow'. He went into the kitchen, and was surprised to find, Kyoko on the ground, rubbing her head. Then, as he looked at the ground around her, he saw lots of cooking utensils he never knew he owned. He helped Kyoko up.

"Sorry Mr. Tsuruga, I forget that when you opened your cupboard, you had to hold the bottom, or else everything would fall." she sad, with an apologetic look on her face. He smiled, and said,

"It's fine. Would you like me to help you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Ren was now getting out everything Kyoko told him to. He watched as she mixed something together in a bowl. Then, he asked if he could do anything, and she told him he could cut the vegetables. He was cutting a carrot, when he cut his finger, and frowned.

"Mr. Tsuruga!!" Kyoko said, as she took his finger to inspect it. Ren resisted the urge to blush.

"Does it hurt?" she asked with her eyes looking as though they were going to water.

"It doesn't!" Ren said, hoping she wouldn't cry. He got surprised when she pulled him with her into his bathroom. She rummaged through his bathroom cupboard, and grabbed a band-aid.

"Kyoko, this is very unnecessary." He said irritably, as he watched her put the band-aid on his finger.

"It might get infected." she said simply, then left him, and went into the kitchen. He followed her. This time ignoring his protests, she started to cut the vegetables, and made him mix the batter.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you making?" he asked. She looked at him, and smiled, evilly. He gulped, again.

"Cake. And Mr. Tsuruga must eat every last bit." Kyoko said, as she switched to an angel face. Ren was too shocked to give a protest, and they went back to their work.

After a few minutes Kyoko decided to see if the batter was ready. When she decided it was, she made Ren turn on the oven, and she set it into the pan, then the oven. Now she decided to let Ren pick the type of icing he wanted on it, and when he answered "none." she got mad and he chose chocolate. After that, she didn't ask him to do anything, so he retreated to the living room to watch tv. After a few minutes he heard a thud. He ran into the kitchen, and was surprised to find a knife on the floor, and Kyoko holding her finger. He quickly rushed over, and grabbed her hand, and put the bloody finger in his mouth.

Realizing what he had just done, he looked at her dumbly, (finger still in mouth), and was amazed to find her looking up at him with large, innocent eyes, and a blushing face. He quickly took the finger out, and let go of her hand.

"Um….Sorry….." he said, uncomfortably. He took a glance, and was surprised to find a smile on her face.

"It's fine. It's better than a band-aid." she said. Ren was unable to believe his ears.

"Mr. Tsuruga?" she asked. He looked at her, not trusting himself to speak.

"What do you think?" she asked, as she gestured to something on the table. He looked and was surprised to find a chocolate cake, with chocolate icing that said, 'Eat Me'. He tried not to blush but found it hard not to do. If this was anyone but Kyoko, he was positive it would've been flirting, but since it was Kyoko, he thought it was just to make sure he ate everything. He sighed, and sat down. To his surprise, again, Kyoko sat down next to him. He looked at her puzzled. She smiled and picked up a fork. He watched as she picked up a bit of the cake, and put it into her mouth. He stared at her for a few seconds, and watched her again as she used the same fork and got another bit of the cake, this time holding it out in front of him. This time he didn't bother to hide his blush.

He looked at her confused, and she giggled and moved the fork closer to his mouth. He opened his mouth, and she fed him the cake. He made sure he got all of it. She looked at him, and giggled again. He blinked. Ren was in the 'confuzzled' mode. She moved her face closer to his, and he could feel the heat coming onto it.

"Er…….Ms. Mogami-" he began. But she interrupted him, and said

"Mr. Tsuruga you have some crumbs. "And with that she started to lick the corner of his mouth. Ren sat there, frozen. Then, he went into 'naughty Ren' mode. He grinned, and moved his face so he could catch her lips.


End file.
